Gavroche  Death
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Not long after Eponine's death, and Marius is still mourning; Gavroche feels he has no right, and gets angry.  My first Les Miserables fic.


Gavroche – Death

_A/N: My first published Les Mis fic. I'm nervous :S_

_This is just a short oneshot about Gavroche, set just after Eponine's death. In the TAC, I noticed the boy who was singing as Gavroche was still stood on stage with the students, watching Eponine's death. I don't know if it's ever happened in another version of the musical, and I know it never happened in the book, but (I think) Gavroche knew she was his sister, and I'm sort of pretending they had some sort of brother-sister relationship, if only small. _

_I'm sorry if Gavroche is at all OOC, and I'm sorry if there are any inaccuracies; please review and tell me how I did, maybe some suggestions for improvement if you think it necessary. Please, no flames, like I said, I'm new to this fandom._

_Also, I'm posting this in the musical/play section, because I don't think it's that much based on the book version. I think it's more in the musical-verse._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or its characters._

=X=

Before, death had been a foreign concept to Gavroche. Death happened to old people, so death was a long way off. There was no need to worry. Like any young child, death was not something that would happen, in his mind; neither he, his friends, nor his family could die; it simply wasn't feasible.

Of course, life in Paris streets had introduced death to him as a very real concept, but still with childish naivety, even if it was a risk for him didn't mean it was a risk to anyone else. Enjolras and Grantaire and the students couldn't die; Eponine couldn't die; no-one he knew could realistically be cut out by death. He was aware that he could die, but he had stopped caring a long time ago; live for today, cause who knows what'll happen tomorrow, and if it does, oh well.

For a boy of ten years old, with the appearance of one aged eight, Gavroche could sometimes seem much older than his years. If he wanted to be serious he could be, and when he did he sometimes talked more like a teen of 14-15 would. Beneath his childish exterior, Gavroche had an understanding of the world rivalling a 16 year old.

"_Salaud!_" he hissed at Marius as the man sat at a table in the cafe, face buried in his arms, still making the occasional sobbing sound. Eponine's body had been carried away an hour ago, and now the man she loved sat at a table, still stained with her blood, mourning a girl Gavroche felt he had no right to.

Marius looked up in surprise at the boy. Gavroche had never genuinely insulted anyone; he had joked, he had teased, but never before had his voice ever held even a hint of anger. Gavroche shook slightly, glaring, his voice dropping in pitch from the serious, angered tone he spoke in.

"Ya 'ardly paid attention t' her! She _loved_ ya and ya barely had time to _look_ 't her. Ya never noticed her; ya never _cared_ 'bout her 'til now. Ya never cared 'til she wos _dead!_" he growled, standing up from his own seat and walking closer to Marius.

Never before had any of the men present at _Les Amis De L'ABC_ felt the slightest bit threatened or intimidated by Gavroche; as they sat, and he stood, he looked just as tall as they, taller from the slumped position on the table Marius had taken. Marius had no reply to the accusations being made against him, and just stared up at the boy with tears filling in his eyes.

"Ya only care now 'cause she's _gone_! Ta _H_-"

"'Vroche..." Grantaire came up behind the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, once again reminding Gavroche of his small stature. The currently-sober alcoholic could feel him trembling beneath his touch. "The grief has gotten to you. Sit down, rest."

Gavroche stood for a moment, still trying to kill Marius with a look, before he let Grantaire pull him back.

"I'm so sorry Gavroche..." Marius called weakly, his voice breaking from tears. Gavroche almost exploded at him again, but Grantaire kept a firm hold on him. They sat together, and Gavroche buried his face in his friend's shirt, hiding his crying face from everyone.

=X=

_A/N: Oh my God, WHY am I writing Les Mis fics?  
>I feel like I've let down the South Park community -.-<em>

_Anywho...  
>This was originally part of 'Gavroche's Flag', (a oneshot I wrote but have yet to upload :P) but I deleted it, cause it went into detail which I didn't want (the whole story became a lot more detailed and focused on Gavroche more than I'd planned xD).<br>So it's now a separate oneshot._

_And I'd say that he does act a lot older than 10. I can imagine Gavroche being aged anywhere between 8 and 11, possibly young 12, and I do give an explanation for his maturity, but I'm sort of eh-ish about it._

_His accent; obviously, they'd all be speaking in French in reality. However, because it's in English, he has the 'Dickensian street urchin' accent. He'd have a slightly lower-class French accent too, if I could write that. In French. I can't. So yeah.  
>I had to repeat everything he said aloud in the accent to get it written down right. I must have sounded like a right plonker, talking to myself in disjoint sentences xD<em>

_(Salaud!: _Bastard!)

_If you read and like, PLEASE review; I want to know if I'm any good at Les Mis fics, cause I have like 2 other ideas which I won't bother writing down if I'm crap. Hell, even if you don't and think it needs constructive criticism, please leave me some!_

_Thank you._

_~Jem_


End file.
